tigersdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Petaling Street
"Petaling Street is our only home.Without Petaling Street we are nothing.So,either we take care of this place,or expand our territory." - Seng "Entering Petaling Street is already a big problem,but even bigger problem is getting out of it." - Inspector Razak Petaling Street is a Chinatown located in KL.This place is the main setting for the Chinese as the Sheng Long Tribe always hangs out here.Seng too can easily be found here.This is the main place where Sheng Long Tribe undergoes their pirated DVD business and also other pirated products.They don't sell drugs eventhough they really want too since Wai Tin doesn't give them permission to do so.Seng described drugs as,"selling drugs make us rich and kill the Malays".Loan shark activities can also be found here.In one scene,Brother Rahman came across a loan shark banner,he reacted by saying,"This is Sheng Long's,right?"For scenes involving Chinese,this is the venue that had been used numerous times,similar to Kampung Baru for Malays.Petaling Street has been said as the only real place where Chinese control everything as Seng once said,"Petaling Street is our only home.Without Petaling Street we are nothing.So,either we take care of this place,or expand our territory." Features Petaling Street is located actually only 10 minutes away from Kampung Baru.Petaling Street's style is kinda similar to Japan's Shinjuku style from the look of one long alley.In Petaling Street,there are many small stalls run by the Chinese mostly from Sheng Long Tribe.This is a very busy place for business with foreigners oftenly come here and get cheated by the Chinese for their pirated products.Petaling Street is one of tourist attractions in KL.Sheng Long Tribe's dragon emblem and the name can be seen all over Petaling Street.There is a restaurant run by Fung called Wan Chai Restaurant which acts as the hangout place for most Sheng Long Tribe members including Seng himself.On the 2nd floor is where the Sheng Long Tribe arranges their illegal stocks such as drugs an pirated products.On the 3rd floor of Wan Chai Restaurant is where Fung lives.Fung rarely seen in his restaurant,he usually just sits in his house observing Petaling Street from there.There is also a salon which Seng normally goes to make his hair.There is also a martial art school which Seng tells his boys to learn in order for self defence.The first time this place is introduced was during the Chinese New Year where there was a celebration in the center of Petaling Street with the Sheng Long Tribe represented for the Dragon Dance.Soon after that,Brother Rahman came along with Harimau Malaya. Business Policy These policies have been told by Seng when Sheng Long Tribe was counting their stocks.The policy in Petaling Street is "if you ask for the price to be lowered,and it is lowered,you must buy...or you'll never leave the place." There was a scene when Brother Rahman first invaded Petaling Street with Harimau Malaya,he played a fool with one seller asking the price to be lowered but he never really wanted to buy.When they seller threatened him,he put his face on the table and all Chinese in Petaling Street stood up and he screamed out loud for Seng.The other policy is "giving fake entertainment for stupid buyers in exchange for their money".This means that all sellers will fool the buyers into believing that the merchandise are original while selling them in a very high price,foreigners are their usual targets.The last policy is to make sure that the Malays find the videos. Malays and Cops restrictions Eventhough it's not the law or rule,cops are heavily restricted from entering Petaling Street.Not only that,cops are in fact scared to walk into Petaling Street because going into Petaling Street is like going into a world where everybody is against them.With the unity of the Chinese inside Petaling Street,the cops hardly able to walk into it.The only one seen walking into it and even having a conversation with Fung is Inspector Chan.That is only because he was treated as a Chinese at that time and not as a cop.He didn't bring his badge,his gun,and his phone.He was checked before entering Petaling Street.But the meeting didn't quite work out as Seng told him that if he came to Petaling Street as a cop,he would never leave the place.Another scene is when cops come to Petaling Street during Seng and Brother Rahman's first meeting but they just stayed outside.Seng stood in front of Petaling Street while saying,"What's wrong?".This restriction is also proven at one scene before the arson when Inspector Razak called his man to guard Petaling Street,the man replied "cops can't go into Petaling Street".The other prove is when Mohd. Dhuha's boy asking what if cops surround Petaling Street during the arson,Dhuha replied "when was the last time you see cops in Petaling Street?".The police are also aware of the illegal business that Sheng Long is doing but they never ambush Petaling Street.As for Malays,they are not really restricted from coming because they are important for Sheng Long's Tribe business.One more thing is because the videos are actually sold to Malays,only that way they can provoke a war.But,they are restricted from making any scene there.After Harimau Malaya's first invasion in Petaling Street,each time a Malay stepped foot in Petaling Street,all the Chinese would stand and surround them.The Malays and Chinese also made a deal that "no Malays step foot in Petaling Street and no Chinese step foot in Kampung Baru".After this deal was made,Seng provoked the Malays to walk out of Kampung Baru and invading Petaling Street so that the promised would be broken and Seng could use that reason for a war.He used methods such as using loud firecrackers.The only time the Malays entered Petaling Street Brother Rahman's invasion was when Mohd. Dhuha sent Abdul and Aidit to deliver the 30-days ceasefire letter.The Chinese was never seen in Kampung Baru until the mosque-burning. Petaling Street Arson Soon after the Kampung Baru mosque-burning incident,the next day was the first day of Ramadhan.To respect the holy month,Dhuha sent Abdul and Aidit to Petaling Street in order to deliver a 30-days ceasefire letter.Seng agreed while adding that the ceasefire would end at the last night of Ramadhan and any act on the night would be permitable.He also added that after the 30-days ceasefire,war would be a must.There was no further actions from both sides during the 30-days ceasefire.Dhuha too was tied to the tree like he wanted too to punish himself for letting the mosque got burnt.Inspector Razak used this opportunity to persuade Dhuha to leave all the racism act.On the evening of 30th Ramadhan,Inspector Razak was shocked to see Dhuha was no longer tied.He told his unit to guard Petaling Street.That night marking the closing of the ceasefire,Dhuha marched along with almost 30 people with each of them carrying one or two Molotovs.At that time,Seng and some of his higher ranking Sheng Long Tribe members were absent as they were in the basketball court.Seng forgot that it was the end of Ramadhan until one of his friends came to him saying that Petaling Street had been burnt.They marched to Petaling Street and threw the Molotovs everywhere and had a war there.Dhuha and some of Harimau Malaya invaded Wan Chai Restaurant and destroyed it.His boys then got onto the 2nd stairs and destroyed all Seng's illegal stocks while Dhuha climbed upstairs for Fung.He had a brief conversation with Fung accusing him as Seng's brainwasher.He then pushed him from the 3rd floor causing his death.Petaling Street was burnt completely with Dhuha declaring the date of the final battle out loud.Seng never made it in time for the arson but he was there when Dhuha declared the war.Police came soon after but Dhuha and team managed to fled in time with Seng crying over Fung's dead body.